


Set You Free

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai has been waiting for truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set You Free

God gave them everything, the nuns said, and they should be grateful. They should pray every day, and thank God for what they had, because God was kind and wise and wanted them to be good.

He refused to pray. There was nothing to be grateful for.

In the library, he learned the truth of God. He learned of wars fought and lives taken, of plagues and curses and vengeance. Years later, he met a monk who told him God doesn't save anyone. He could be grateful for truth.

Following the monk, he met Kami-sama. His viciousness was no surprise.


End file.
